Sōzoku
Sōzoku (霜息, Sōzoku; Literally meaning "Frost Breath") is a Soul who currently lives in Northern Rukongai and oversees its security from otherworldly threats. Prior to this, he was an outlaw of the said area who would terrorize any outsiders, including until a pair of Lieutenants managed to subdue him. Due to his uncooperative attitude making his powers difficult to deal with, the Gotei 13 had sent him to the Kawahiru Dojang for training purposes, where he would be apprenticed under Rinnōbō Yoshioka until successfully graduating from the institution. Appearance Sōzoku bears the appearance of a rough young man who has endured several hardships, made apparent by the plethora of scars across his torso; that is, when they're revealed. His most striking trait, however, is his white, spiky hair. It is unknown whether Sōzoku styles with any product, however, it has been both complimented and ridiculed by several. In terms of its style, there appears to be a clear fringe parting towards the left side of Sōzoku's face, along with several clumps of hair arching upwards and backwards away from Sōzoku's face, which also has a considerable amount of hair covering it, specifically his forehead. In addition, he has long sideburns that reach down his jawline, also grabbing the attention of others. To further highlight his unusual appearance are his eyes. Sōzoku has heterochromia, otherwise known as dual-colored eyes. His left eye is green, while the other is red. Despite possessing this trait, it does not appear to be a part of his powers; it simply exists in his genetics. On the note of Sōzoku's facial features, he has been shown with a particularly angular face, pointed chin, nose and relatively thin lips. Though, given his almost constant scowl, it doesn't serve to heighten his attractiveness by any means. Given the man's extensive training in the martial arts, as well as his various experiences, he has gained a physique that is fitting for his stature. While not very broad, Sōzoku is a very muscular young man, possessing compressed musculature, the strength of which is revealed through his martial arts. His physique, in particular, is revealed through his attire. He is noted particularly for his blood red jacket with two long, thin tails arching from the back. Underneath he wears a black, sleeveless shirt with three red belts. He also wears a pair of black gloves, black hakama as well as shoes. To keep the attire fastened, he wears a number of large belts across his jacket, most of which have silver buckles and rather ornate designs. At the back of his waist in particular is a large red sheath suspended by the crossing of two of these belts, thus enabling his zanpakutō to be held easily. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Hakuda Master Given that Sōzoku has survived almost exclusively on unarmed combat for the majority of his life, as well as being taught several high-tier principles from the likes of Rinnōbō Yoshioka, as well as observing the likes of Seireitou Kawahiru, among others, the man clearly has a penchant for the fighting style known as Hakuda. While not formally trained in a wide variety of disciplines, Sōzoku makes use of his enhanced physical capabilities, powerful killing intent and specialized fighting style to overwhelm almost all of his enemies without needing to draw his blade or release his zanpakutō at all. wordlessly.]] Zanpakutō Akugari (悪狩り, Evil-Hunting) Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Male